


Delaying the Inevitable

by MakutaMatata



Series: Boom SonAmy Canon Continuation [4]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, boom canon, sonamy - Freeform, sonic x amy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: When Amy gets injured in a battle against Eggman, Sonic is beside himself with worry and will not leave her side.Takes place shortly after season 2.





	Delaying the Inevitable

With a battle cry, Amy’s hammer crashed down onto a motobug, flattening it. Next to her, Sonic spun straight through a line of Eggman’s evil robots, landing in a flashy pose on the other side. 

“Rrgh,” Eggman grunted from above, floating in his Eggmobile. “Obliterator Bot, Burnbot, attack!”

Sonic and Amy glanced at each other worriedly. One of those robots was hard enough to defeat on their own. Two at once could cause some real problems, especially for just the two of them. 

“Eggman’s pretty pissed off today, huh?” Sonic observed, assuming a defensive stance. 

Amy nodded in agreement, also taking a battle pose. It was true, Eggman was acting unusually aggressive.

“Maybe he lost his TV remote again?” Amy suggested. 

“AND I BET YOU TOOK IT, TOO!” Eggman cried, pointing at Amy. “YOU TWO WERE THE LAST ONES TO COME TO MY LAIR!”

Sonic rolled his eyes. “Dude, why would we take your remote? You know it only works on your own TV, right?”

“Silence!” Eggman growled. “Prepare to face my wrath!”

Amy sighed. “Come on, Eggman. Can’t Sonic and I ever just enjoy a date in peace?”

Sonic’s mind suddenly ground to a halt. He honed in one one word that Amy had said. 

_ Did she just say ‘date’? _Sonic thought. 

As if in tune with Sonic’s thoughts, Amy blushed beat red when she realized what she’d said. Sonic did too. Neither of them met each other’s gaze.

Before Eggman had attacked them, they were having a picnic on a secluded hillside together. Their last one got rained out, so they had to postpone. Both of them knew it was a date, but that one word always went unsaid. 

Until now. 

“Oho,” Eggman said mockingly. “I see what’s happening here. Sonic and Amy are secretly dating. What a shame that it’ll stay a secret forever once I defeat you two right here, once and for all. Robots, attack!”

All of Eggman’s robots charged at once. Obliterator Bot and Burnbot followed as well. Sonic and Amy decided to put aside any interpersonal awkwardness for the time being to defend themselves. 

The duo trashed robot after Eggman robot, but every time they did it seemed like another came to take its place. 

“Where are the others when you need them?” Amy cried. 

“None of ‘em are answering their communicators!” Sonic replied, tearing through another line of robots. “I don't think we have a good enough signal out here! Looks like it’s just me and you, Ames!”

Amy couldn’t help but smile. Even though they were in the middle of a battle, her heart melted. She loved when Sonic called her “Ames.” If there was anyone she’d want to be fighting back to back with right now, it was him, and Sonic could not have agreed more. 

Soon, all the robots had been destroyed except for the two large ones. Whenever Sonic or Amy got close enough to one robot to attack, the other robot would swat them away like flies. 

Obliterator Bot went directly for Amy. It swung its sword horizontally, but Amy jumped to avoid it. At the height of her jump, she brought her hammer down, but it barely left any damage more than a dent. Sonic was tied up battling Burnbot, so there was no backup around when Obliterator Bot’s laser knocked Amy’s hammer right out of her hands. Now helpless, Amy looked up in fear as Obliterator Bot raised it’s sword once more. 

“Amy!” Sonic cried, seeing the scene unfold in front of him. He dashed forward and scooped up the pink hedgehog in his arms. By the time Obliterator Bot had brought it’s sword down, Sonic and Amy were already well out of range. 

Gently, Sonic placed Amy back on her feet. Her expression displayed a mixture of surprise and deep love as she looked into the eyes of the blur blur. 

“That’s what, one, two, three, four, five times now that I’ve saved your butt?” Sonic taunted, counting off on his fingers. 

“My hero,” Amy sarcastically teased, inconspicuously taking his hand in her own. “Why don’t we teach that Eggman a lesson?”

“Right,” Sonic replied, feeling empowered and motivated. They only ever did this when nobody else was around. 

He released Amy’s hand and stepped forward. “Get me up there!”

Sonic jumped and curled into a ball. While he was in midair, Amy whacked him with her hammer, sending him careening right into Burnbot. The robot toppled backwards, intact but incapacitated. Amy ran over and dealt a decisive blow to it’s chest with her hammer, effectively putting it out of commission. For good measure, Sonic homing attacked it a few times until it stopped moving. Landing on his feet, he turned back to Amy, eager to show off. 

He did not get that opportunity. Obliterator Bot was rapidly closing in on Amy’s location, and she was barely managing to hold the robot off on her own. Sonic began to charge, but it was too late. Obliterator Bot’s dull sword slammed into Amy’s midsection, sending her shooting backwards. She crashed into a boulder with a sickening thud and slumped to the ground, unmoving. 

“AMY!” Sonic yelled. The pink hedgehog still did not stir. As fast as his legs would carry him, he made for her location. Obliterator Bot stepped between them before he made it, stopping Sonic dead in his tracks. His face contorted with rage. 

“Ohohoho!” Eggman chortled evilly. “Worried about your girlfriend, Sonic? Let’s see if you have what it takes to save her.”

“She’s not my-” Sonic began. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eggman teased. “We’ve all heard that excuse before.”

Obliterator Bot swung it’s sword over and over, but it was not fast enough for the fastest thing alive. Sonic deftly dodged every swipe. Amy was so close, yet he could not get to her. He had no idea if she was even alive. The thought filled Sonic with desperation and anger. 

In one blow, he leapt off the ground and kicked Obliterator Bot in the chin, knocking it’s head back. He followed up with a roundhouse kick that spun the robot’s head around backwards. After that, Sonic homing attacked the bot’s exposed neck over and over until it fell apart. Obliterator Bot’s head fell to the ground with a loud clunk, followed by the rest of its body. It was defeated. Sonic stuck a flashy landing nearby. 

“Ergh, I guess you do have what it takes,” Eggman groaned, turning tail and flying off with the remains of his two robots in tow. 

Sonic rushed to Amy’s side. He called her name, but there was no response. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open slightly. Her body was limp. Apprehensively, Sonic lowered his ear to Amy’s chest, afraid of what he may find. The moment he was close enough, he sighed in relief. He could hear her heartbeat. She was alive. 

Sonic slid his hands under her limp form and gingerly picked her up. He didn’t want to take his eyes off of her, for fear that he may lose her. Moving at the speed of sound, he ran as fast as his legs would take him with Amy in tow. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Amy slipped in and out of consciousness. She remembered fighting against one of Eggman’s robots. What had happened? There were a few flashes here and there after that. She remembered Sonic yelling her name, and she remembered being moved. Sonic’s beachy scent stood out in her memory, and it felt as though he was carrying her. If she was worried about her safety, it all melted away the moment she knew that Sonic had her in his arms. 

Finally, she woke up with a start. 

Amy blinked. She was staring at a familiar set of wooden rafters. After a moment, she noticed that she was laying on her back atop a hammock. That unique smell of the beach was one that she would recognize anywhere. 

She was in Sonic’s shack, laying on his hammock. 

“Wha-?” she feebly sputtered. Not even a moment later, Sonic was standing over her. His eyes were wide and frantic, but upon seeing Amy Rose alive and safe, he exhaled and sighed. 

There was nobody else Amy would have been happier to have by her side right then.

“Sonic?” she asked, sitting up. “What happened?”

Instead of responding, Sonic reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. Amy wasn’t sure how to react, so she froze with her eyes wide. This did not stop Sonic from burying his face into her shoulder. 

“I’m so happy you’re alright,” Sonic told her. "I was worried I'd lost you there."

All of a sudden, Amy felt like she wanted to cry. Not out of sadness, but out of joy. She returned her crush’s hug with a soft smile on her face. 

_ He really does care, _she thought. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sonic told Amy everything that happened during their fight with Eggman, since her memory was hazy. Amy looked pensively at the floor. She remembered what she’d said about their date earlier, but she chose to not bring it up right then. 

“So, you’ve been taking care of me?” Amy asked. Her head was wrapped in a bandage and her arm was in a sling. Some of the sports tape around her midsection had been removed in order to make it.

“You bet!” Sonic replied. “That puts me at six times saving your butt.”

This time, Amy didn’t tease him. Instead she felt warm and ticklish inside. 

She always knew Sonic to be someone who acted tough and had no idea how to show how he felt. Amy knew Sonic better than anyone, and she could see right through the walls that he put up. She realized exactly how he felt about her. Not only that, she could read him like a book. They had never directly voiced their feelings for one another before, but they both had a lot more than just a fleeting thought. 

“Sonic…” Amy said. Her voice trailed off. She wasn’t sure what to say. She normally preferred to be able to take care of herself, but she fact that Sonic had gone so far out of his way to care for her when she couldn't warmed her heart. It was a step in the right direction for them. Amy knew Sonic to be a very compassionate individual, but when it came to showing it in any sort of romantic way, he tended to fall short. Because of this, Amy was blown away by his gesture. 

“That’s... so kind of you, Sonic,” she cooed. 

Sonic grinned. “Anything for my- uh, for a friend.”

He trailed off, feeling awkward again. He wasn’t exactly sure what to call Amy after all that. 

“Yeah, friends…” Amy repeated somberly. “That’s totally what we are. Nothing more than two good ol’ friends.”

Both of them looked away from each other and shuffled. There was an awkward silence for a few moments that felt like an eternity. 

“Well, maybe I should-” Sonic started. 

Amy cut him off. “Sonic, don’t you think it’s time we had a talk about this?”

Sonic laughed nervously and began to back towards the door. “A talk? A talk about what? There’s nothing to talk about at all! Oh, look at the time. I need to, uh, water Knuckles’ pants, I mean, uh, plants, heh, Knuckles doesn’t wear pants, so I’ll just-”

“SONIC!” Amy yelled. Halfway to the door, Sonic stopped in his tracks. Painfully, Amy got to her feet. 

“Whoa, Ames,” Sonic said, moving back towards Amy with his arms out. “You need to stay in bed.”

"I'm okay, Sonic," she replied softly. 

Amy smiled when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help her stand up. She put her hand on top of his and gently squeezed it. Their faces were close enough to hear each other’s breathing. Sonic’s mouth hung open a little bit as he gazed into Amy’s captivating eyes. The smile on her face wasn’t one of jealousy or mischief. It was one of warmth. 

Sonic looked at the ground and sighed. “Look, I dunno if I’m ready for this, Ames. I mean I’m Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of this island! I have an image to uphold! I can’t just be running around telling everyone we’re-”

The blue hedgehog didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence. Amy moved without even thinking. She just did what felt right. 

In one swift motion, she closed the gap between their lips. 

Their faces met gently and passionately. His soft, warm cheeks tickled hers. Sonic’s eyes widened at first, but after a moment he mimicked Amy and closed his too. Amy’s uninjured hand slid behind Sonic’s back, while Sonic tenderly put his gloved hand on the back of her head and ran it through her pink quills. 

Neither hedgehog had ever done anything that felt more right. It felt as though all of their worries and responsibilities had melted away, and the only thing that mattered to them was one another. Saving the world could wait until after they were done. 

After a few moments that felt like an eternity, they pulled their heads apart. They never wanted that moment to end, but it had to at some point. Both of them looked surprised at what had just happened, even though they had both lived it. 

Amy started to giggle, followed by a hearty laugh from Sonic. They couldn't contain their joy. For some time now, both of them had wanted to do this, but neither of them knew how to initiate it. 

_ Leave it to the smoothest girl in town to just do it out of nowhere,_ Sonic thought. 

“It's okay if you're not ready, Sonic,” Amy whispered, putting her hand on Sonic’s cheek. “I won’t force you into anything you aren’t comfortable with. But… it’s me. Amy Rose. Your Amy Rose. And you’re my Sonic. We don’t need to parade around the village and tell the world we’re dating or anything. I just think it’s important that we’re honest with each other for once.”

Sonic’s mind was spinning. Not only had he just had his first kiss, but he might be in a relationship too. He wasn’t really sure what that meant for him. 

“Sure, Ames,” Sonic replied softly. “But, I’m not very good with... emotional… stuff. You know.”

The pink hedgehog smiled reassuringly. “Yeah. I know.”

She reached back down and took Sonic’s hand in hers. Using the hand he still had on Amy’s head, he pulled her in for another hug. She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. 

“You just need to be yourself, Sonic," Amy continued, her voice vibrating against Sonic’s skin. “I like you for the awkward dork that you are.”

“Well if you want me to be myself then there goes being honest with our feelings,” Sonic quipped with a grin. 

Amy giggled. “Your kiss just now was about as honest as it gets.”

A bright red blush spread across the blue hedgehog’s face. Amy loved it when he got flustered. 

“Do you remember last year when Tails made that translator bot thingy?” Amy asked all of sudden. 

Sonic nodded. “Oh yeah, that ol’ thing. He called it UT or something, right?”

“That’s the one,” Amy confirmed. “There was one point where it was about to give away a compromising secret of mine. Remember that?”

Sonic nodded again. Putting two and two together, he had a feeling what it would have said. 

Amy lifted her head up so she was no longer speaking directly into Sonic’s neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. “It was going to tell you that I love you, Sonic.”

He already had been pretty sure that was true, but that didn’t make Amy’s direct confession any less shocking. Sonic felt his mind go blank. 

_ Amy… loves me? _ he thought. _ I mean, no surprise there. I’m Sonic the Hedgehog. But, she LOVES me? Like, more than friends? _

Sonic pulled Amy away from him a little bit so that he could look directly into her eyes. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel similarly about her. The more he thought about it, though, the less he wanted to tell her. Avoiding any drama would probably be preferable to the awkwardness and embarrassment associated with that. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of the girl he loves and ruin things in the long term. 

_ Love? Do I love her too? _

Amy looked back at Sonic expectantly. She raised her eyebrows. “Sonic?”

Sonic cleared his throat. “Heh, of course you love me, Ames. I’m Sonic the Hedgehog, hero extraordinaire, fastest thing alive, chili dog eating world champion, the list goes on and on. But… I never realized it went that far back.”

Amy was a little exasperated, but she supposed it was just Sonic being himself, like she’d told him to be. 

She laughed nervously. “Now that I think about it, I’ve actually kinda had a crush on you since the day we first met. I don’t want to say it was love at first sight, but I think it was fate that we met, and fate that brought us together.”

“Fate, huh?” Sonic repeated. That made him feel like all he was doing was delaying the inevitable. 

“Yeah, fate,” she told him. “Like, delaying the inevitable sort of thing.”

_ I knew it,_ Sonic thought. 

“I love you, Sonic,” Amy told him bluntly. She looked him directly in the eyes. Suddenly, Sonic was in the hot seat. A tender smile was etched across Amy’s face. She looked at him expectantly, but she was also patient and encouraging. Sonic couldn’t get a read on what she wanted him to say. 

He scratched his head, ready to take a guess. “Uh, yeah, I uh, I also, um-”

Amy put her finger over his mouth. Sonic stopped talking. Now, Amy’s voice was just barely above a whisper. 

“It’s okay, my love,” she told him. “You don’t have to say it. I already know.”

Emotion welled up inside of him as he gazed at the pink hedgehog in front of him. Here was Amy Rose, who always had his back when they were in a jam. One of his best friends, his partner in crime, and the one person he always felt he had a special romantic connection to. The person he would go to the ends of the earth and back for, and the person who’d do the same for him. Someone who he couldn’t stop thinking about, even at the worst of times. Someone who always knew how to cheer him up when he was down or encourage him whenever the odds were stacked against him. Here was Amy Rose, the girl he loved. He knew that for a fact now. A buttery smile spread across Sonic’s face. 

This time, he initiated it. 

Sonic and Amy’s eyes closed as their lips met again, and this time they did not part for some time. Nothing could bring down the moment for him. 

At least, that’s what they hoped. 

Sonic and Amy’s communicators rang at the same time. Exasperated, they pulled away. 

“Tails?” Sonic answered. “What’s up?”

“Sonic!” Tails yelped through the speaker. “Eggman’s attacking the village! We need your help!”

“Be right there, bud,” Sonic replied. He shut off his transponder and turned back to his his girlfriend. 

“Well, duty calls,” he told her. “You should stay here and rest up. You’re still injured.”

“Yeah, duh,” replied Amy. “I won’t do you guys much good in battle with my arm like this.”

Sonic shot her one of his signature thumbs up and shot out of the door at the speed of sound. Moments later, he shot back in. He evidently had not made it very far before wanting to say one more thing.

“So uh, can we pick this up when I get back, sugarplum?” Sonic asked gently. 

Amy giggled. “Of course. Now go get ‘em, 'hero extraordinaire'.”

For good luck, she planted one more smooch on Sonic’s lips. With that, he sped back out the door, ready to save the village as usual. 

Neither Sonic nor Amy had been that happy in a long time. 


End file.
